lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Andrik Wilde
Andrik Wilde is the son of Vendrik, and Sillishia Wilde making him a member of and the current heir of House Wilde. Andrik Wilde has three siblings in the form of Olivia, Orden, and Selendria Wilde of which his sister Olivia is a truly influencial member of the family and the one most reponsible for their current rise to power, his brother Orden is a Dragon Knight that leads the personal forces of House Wilde, while his sister Selendria is a lady in waiting for Marsha Scarlet and awaits her marriage to be arranged. Ellisha Jennett and Andrik Wilde would be married following the capture of Fairmarket by the forces of House Wilde, and their Lucernian allies and she became the lady of the new House Wilde of Fairmarket. Andrik Wilde would be born the fourth and eventually final child of his parents as during his birth his mother would perish due to it being a dangerous pregnancy. As Andrik grew older he was very close to his brother Orden, and his sister Olivia and this relationship would be the defining relationships for him as his relationship with his father was more hateful due to the death of his mother being foolishly blamed on him by his father. House Jennett would meet its end following the sexual assault of Ellisha Jennett by her brother Brant, and uncle Darik Jennett of which caused Ellisha to turn on her family enlisting the assistence of her long time friend and romantic interest Andrik Wilde of whom led House Wilde into betraying House Jennett and bringing about the death of everyone in House Jennett outside of Ellisha Jennett. During the Lucernian Invasion of Fairmarket Andrik would be sent at the age of only fifteen commanding some fifty men and would at the apex of the invasion kill the loyal defenders letting in the forces of House Wilde and leading to the massacre in the capital. Following the control of Fairmarket by the forces of Lucerne there was a lot of movement towards punishment for Andrik Wilde as many of the remaining Fairmarket nobles had lost people in the massacre but he was pardoned and his punishment took the form of becoming a squire for Saiden Scarlet. Andrik Wilde would join his sister Olivia in accompanying Saiden Scarlet into the campaign against northern Bolten, and during this time he proved himself a capable warrior, and an even more capable leader. History Early History Andrik Wilde would be born the fourth and eventually final child of his parents as during his birth his mother would perish due to it being a dangerous pregnancy. As Andrik grew older he was very close to his brother Orden, and his sister Olivia and this relationship would be the defining relationships for him as his relationship with his father was more hateful due to the death of his mother being foolishly blamed on him by his father. The Cabin Ellisha Jennett and Andrik Wilde would come to very close friends after they were stuck together with Ellisha's father in a small holdfast between Whelia and Fairmarket when the two were both nine years old. Escaping Punishment Following the control of Fairmarket by the forces of Lucerne there was a lot of movement towards punishment for Andrik Wilde as many of the remaining Fairmarket nobles had lost people in the massacre but he was pardoned and his punishment took the form of becoming a squire for Saiden Scarlet. Family Members House Wilde.png|Vendrik Wilde - Father|link=Vendrik Wilde House Wilde.png|Sulisha Wilde - Mother|link=Sulisha Wilde Olivia Wilde Large3.jpg|Olivia Wilde - Sister|link=Olivia Wilde House Wilde.png|Orden Wilde - Brother|link=Orden Wilde House Wilde.png|Selendria Wilde - Sister|link=Selendria Wilde Ellisha Jennett Cover Front Amazing1.jpg|Ellisha Jennett - Wife|link=Ellisha Jennett Relationships Olivia Wilde See Also : Olivia Wilde Ellisha Jennett See Also : Ellisha Jennett Category:Human Category:House Wilde Category:People Category:People of the Riverlands Category:Brann Category:POV Character